New Beginnings
by KimiShiro Chan
Summary: After the battle with Aizen, there were two Espada survivors identified and brought in Soul Society. Starrk and Grimmjow must cooperate with everyone. But, they never thought they'll find a new life as they continue to get along with others. Starrk x Ukitake, Gimmjow x Yumichika, and maybe Shuuhei x Kira.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own anything.**

* * *

The sounds of clashing wooden swords could be heard from the Eleventh Division. Crowds cheering for either of the two. It was a rare friendly duel—an Espada versus Shinigami.

Ikkaku was giving his opponent a hard time by sending consecutive blows. Though some were received, several were dodged. The opponent in the other hand, was doing the same thing, but with doubled speed and force. This duel was going to be tough, it seems.

The bald shinigami was aiming for the abdomen of the other. In his point of view, it was the Espada's weak point. But, by the time he was going to attack it, the blow was easily blocked.

Both of them released a large and powerful amount of their spiritual pressure. The one was also as strong as the other. The crowd got silent a few moments until both of the duelists' wooden swords clashed roughly against each other once again and then flew in the air.

The result—a tie.

Panting and hard breathing could be heard from the two. Ikkaku admitted it was a very enjoyable fight, indeed. He didn't have to say that verbally. It could already be seen in his battle fury grin.

The third seat was the first one to recover from his seating position on the tatami mat. When he got up, the Sexta Espada did as well.

"You fought well. Our captain needed someone like you. Welcome to the Eleventh Division." Ikkaku offered a hand. "I am third seat Ikkaku Madarame."

The Espada shook the hand. "Well, I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the former Sexta Espada. It was my first day in your division, and I hope I could be in good use around here."

"Eh, number six then? No wonder Captain Zaraki had chosen you."

After the battle with Aizen, there were only two Espada survivors identified. The Primera Coyote, Starrk and the Sexta Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow. Yesterday, they were put on trial and supposed to be sentenced to death. Luckily, a wise decision was made. Instead of death, they both ended up in different divisions as assistants to captains. That way, they will be put into good use rather than to dump their lifeless bodies back to Huenco Mundo.

It was his first day at the Eleventh Division. The trial that lasted the whole day yesterday made him unable to sleep. That also made him change. He was usually arrogant, violent, and loud. Now, he was trying to act the nicest way he could. He was in a different territory that doing any wrong move will cost his life. He thought of shinigamis as killing machines. Hell, who wouldn't? They almost wiped out their population. At first, he wanted to die. Then suddenly, he felt the responsibility to save their race. Adjusting in Soul Society was not easy. Especially when everyone's eyes were on you, guarding every movement you make. As if the two of them will plan revenge.

Now that the sparring session was finished, Grimmjow found himself seeking a companion. But, he never wished it was Starrk. All he cared for was getting a good sleep for the whole day. It didn't matter to him where he currently was. Such a lazy ass.

Grimmjow continued to walk along the hall and was planning to rest until lunch time in his given room. As what the third seat had told him, the color of the door of his room was beige, and the walls beside it were painted cream white. But, how could he find it when every room doors and walls looked and colored the same?! He mentally slapped himself. He was not lost yet, right?

He went here and there, turned left and right, and vice versa. The place was really getting to his nerves. It was like an unending maze to be considered a small place. All he wanted was a light and quiet rest, and yet situation wouldn't give him that. Speaking of bad luck.

Grimmjow stopped walking and settled himself instead on a corner. Of course, he knew it will get him to nowhere. Anyway, no one would bother themselves to tour him in the whole division. Cats didn't need any room, and the corner was quite comfortable enough for him. He slumped back and closed his eyes. Moments past until the silence lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Ikkaku was searching for a certain Espada. He almost forgot that he had to tour him inside the division. He got carried away again in training the new division member, for it was another task of his. Captain Zaraki was out for a while with the vice captain. And as for Yumichika…

Oh yeah, he informed him he was going to be late for a bit. But, half of the day already passed and he still wasn't around. Did shopping with Matsumoto really take that long? Ikkaku scratched the back of his head. Tsk… Ladies.

* * *

Grimmjow groaned as he opened his eyes slightly. His eyelids still heavy as he shifted himself to the left. It seemed that it was almost dawn, but he didn't want to leave the very soft bed. Now that he needed rest badly, he couldn't get up.

Wait, bed? How? And… when?

Memories of the late morning and the sparring session flooded back to his mind. But, he remembered himself on a corner, sitting before he fell asleep.

By any chance, did someone saw him and carried him all the way here? Well, definitely there was, just by looking at the blanket draped over his body. Now, he already owed a stranger, and he had to thank that person for this.

Grimmjow looked around the room. It was simply decorated. Not manly, neither girly. It was warm, but cozy. There were two single beds. So, there were two occupants of the room. The wall in front of the bed he slept on had a large, full body mirror. Even so, he could feel the room as a home. Judging by the surroundings, it was well kept.

He stood up and inspected. As he walked around, he didn't notice the door swung open. But, as the figure got closer and closer, Grimmjow's instincts awakened and sensed the person approaching him.

He turned around and stared at the person before him. The person had an almost shoulder-length raven hair; a pair of violet orbs; slender frame; colorful eyebrows and eyelashes; but the most noticeable was the beautiful face framed by the raven hair. Right at that very moment, Grimmjow thought he saw the prettiest shinigami he ever met.

* * *

"Uh, Captain?"

"Yes, Kiyone?"

"Is it okay to let that man sleep almost all day?" Kiyone asked, pointing a finger at Starrk.

When the Primera Espada first set a foot at the Thirteenth Division, he went to the nearest room and quickly laid himself in the bed then sleep. He didn't even try to bother whose room was it. Too late to know it was Ukitake's. And that amused the latter.

"He is just taking a rest, Kiyone. Facing the court trial wasn't that easy. I'll make you feel stressful and restless. Even though I'm not the one to be sentenced, I felt the same way," Ukitake told her softly.

"But, wasn't he here because he was supposed to be your assistant, Captain?" she added.

Ukitake smiled. "Yes, that's why he's here. Still, he needed time to adjust here in Soul Society. Remember, we were once their enemies?"

Kiyone nodded then sighed. "But—"

"Just shut up, moron! You have a lot of questions! Captain knows what he's doing!" Sentaro yelled.

"No one asks your opinion, idiot!" Kiyone shot back.

"Booger girl!"

"Ugly!"

"Stupid!"

"Pathetic!"

"Flat-chested woman!"

Kiyone gasped. "Why you!"

Later on, a fight ensued while Ukitake watched them with patience. They completely forgot someone was sleeping nearby; enough to hear the two third seats' argument.

"Sorry to interrupt you both, but I have to remind you that someone is sleeping," Ukitake said as gently as he could, which silenced the two and made them leave the room to continue their heated conversation outside.

The white-haired captain looked at the lying figure and placed a blanket on him.

"Take your time, Starrk." Ukitake smiled then turned to leave the room.

Little did he know that Starrk was already awake and heard everything.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Insecurity and Coldness

**Chapter 2**

******Disclaimer: I didn't own anything.**

* * *

Grimmjow stared; Yumichika stared back. Grimmjow stared again; Yumichika stared back again. Grimmjow stared hard; Yumichika stared harder. And so it happened, for about five minutes long.

"Why are you staring?" Grimmjow dared to ask.

"I should be saying that," Yumichika scoffed.

"Uh, sorry. The name's Grimmjow Jaguerjaquez by the way." The Espada held out a hand.

The fifth seat raised an eyebrow at the hand held out for him. He rolled his eyes instead and tossed back the edges of his hair. "So you're that Arrancar, huh?"

Grimmjow retreated his hand slowly and sat back on the bed instead. "Yep. That's me."

"I never thought Captain will recruit someone as beautiful as me," the former muttered mockingly.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably when he noticed Yumichika observing him from head to toe. Especially the way he stopped midway and then quirking an eyebrow. His gaze was no different from glaring daggers.

"I understand I look somewhat suspicious, but you don't have to look at me that way."

"Is there something wrong studying my rival?"

The Espada frowned. What's wrong with this woman, trying to pick a fight with him? "Errm, sorry, but I don't kind of like the way you talk to me. I understand we're enemies before. But please, I'm not transferred to your division to start another war again. If I ever did something… well, sorry, and thank you for letting me sleep on your soft bed." Grimmjow looked away and continued. "And I'm not here to be your rival."

Yumichika smirked dangerously. "You're welcome. I never thought you know how to say _thank you_."

"Are you insulting me?"

"What do you think?" He shot back, his smirk not fading away.

Grimmjow stood up. "Look, miss. I'm saying this again, I am not here to bicker around with you. Quit acting immature will you? You're already a lady." He closed his eyes, trying to remain calm and collected as possible which was not his best talent.

Yumichika gasped. "Miss?! Immature?! Lady?!"

"Yeah?" Grimmjow replied confusedly.

"You know what? You are unwelcome in here, and don't you dare calling me a _Miss_ or a _Lady_! Yumichika almost yelled unbeautifully. "I swear I'm a lot prettier than those ugly flirts!"

The Sexta Espada was taken aback with three reasons. First, he yelled in front of him, of course. Second, the fact that this person was a man. Third, he kept on saying words like 'beautiful', 'pretty', and 'ugly'. A loud narcissistic pretty boy for you. "Sorry, dude. I didn't mean to offend."

"Sorry? You already offended me the moment you set foot in here," Yumichika continued. "And next time, better learn how to say a proper thank you to someone who dragged you all the way here in his room."

"Hey! I thought I already said that!"

Before Grimmjow knew it, he was kicked out of the room with the door slammed in front of his face. His eyebrows twitched with anger. Speaking of bad luck. What could have gotten this day worse?

* * *

Inside the room, Yumichika was stomping his feet irritatingly. "Tch. Damned Espada."

* * *

Grimmjow walked with no direction, not bothering where he went. For him, it was better to get lost for the second time than to listen to that man's unending complains. He swore he wanted to take back the compliment he gave about the fifth seat having an angelic face. How ironic, he was really a little devil inside. Besides, who told him to show concern and place him on a bed anyway? No one for sure. Talk about bipolar.

While muttering curses, the Espada never expected himself to find the entrance. Wow, fate still had some pity for him after all. Surprisingly, he also found Ikkaku coming in from outside. The Shinigami noticed him and approached.

"Hey, where have you been? I never saw you around after the morning sparring session."

"I just got asleep somewhere and I just woke up lately in the same place," Grimmjow lied.

"I see. Sorry, I forgot to further mention your room. Anyway, follow me."

Ikkaku led the way. Not too long, they were already outside a room. He opened the door and walked in, Grimmjow following closely from behind.

"This is your room. Feel free to do whatever here. There are also some spare clothes in the closet, though we only provide Shinigami uniforms." Ikkaku glanced at the clock. "And in one hour, supper will be prepared. Go and join us in the dinning room as soon as you're ready."

After some further explanations and directions, he left him alone. He also noted Grimmjow that he couldn't skip supper, for he'll be introduced to the seated officers of the Eleventh Division.

* * *

Starrk shifted a bit, trying to get a comfortable place. He couldn't sleep straight, the fact that Ukitale kept on checking him. Damn, didn't he know somebody was disturbed by it?

For the tenth time Ukitake entered, Starrk sat up as well. Clearly, he was annoyed.

The captain beamed with happiness when he saw him already awake. "Hello! I could see you're—"

"Quit bothering me, will you?" Starrk cut him coldly. He raked his disheveled hair and lay back again. "I can't concentrate on sleeping whenever I hear the door get opened and closed."

Ukitake's face fell, but still managed to smile. "I apologize. But if you wanted to eat something, we're having dinner later on. We'll see you then. Bye."

The Primera Espada snickered when he heard Ukitake leaving the room.

* * *

The white haired captain sighed. Did he distract Starrk too much? But, he was only paying the man a visit. Was that too much? Or maybe he should have taken consideration that the man was still incompatible with his new surroundings. Yes, he really should.

He walked in the dining room and greeted everyone inside. "I just went from Starrk's room and it seems that he couldn't join us for today. Let's just reserved some food for him if he ever gets hungry. We could eat now everyone." He smiled. Everyone nodded and began preparing the table.

"I hope he'll be just fine."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. My Goodness

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own anything. **

* * *

"Hey, kid. Are you lost?"

A pink-haired little girl blinked up to Grimmjow. She was wearing a standard Shinigami uniform with a short pink katana attached to her waistband. Seemed a bit taller than the little Nel, but too small compared to Lilyneth.

He frowned. "You must be lost in here. But, you shouldn't bring a deadly weapon with you." He pointed at her not so short blade.

Then, she giggled cutely. "I'm Yachiru!"

"Oh, hello there, Yaki- Yachiru. So, where are you from?" Grimmjow admitted he was not really good in talking to kids. Gods, it wasn't his ability. And if it was, he didn't want to bother discovering it. Starrk should be in here! Sighs. Grimmjow sat eye leveled with her.

Yachiru looked around. "I live in here! Ken-chan is my father!" She bounced.

Nice name you got for your father, Grimmjow thought sarcastically. "Your father is here then. Are you looking for him?"

She nodded eagerly. "I heard he was in the dining room. Could you take me there? Because I couldn't reach the door handle."

Grimmjow smiled a bit. "Good timing. I was about to go there too."

Yachiru climbed on his back, and they both walked towards their destination. It was his first time having a small kid on his back, but somehow, it felt different in a way.

* * *

"Ukitake?"

"Ukitake?"

"Hey, wake up."

"You okay?"

"Jushiro?"

Ukitake woke up with a groan. He removed some plastered white hair on his face. He blinked slowly. His visions still blurry. When he rubbed his eyes, he recognized who it was.

"Kyoraku?"

Kyoraku's smug grin appeared in an instant. He settled the three sake bottles on top of Ukitake's office desk and plopped himself down on the nearest cushion.

"So what's up with you sleeping in your office?" The tan captain asked, surveying his a little bit groggy friend. "It's still early. Already finished dinner?"

"Yes." Ukitake sighed heavily. "What brings you here?"

Kyoraku gulped down another cup before replying. "I was about to ask Mr. Coyote if he could drink a bottle or so with me. You know, unwinding from the previous battle."

The white haired captain chuckled softly. He really couldn't believe his best friend. He fought Starrk not just a month ago. Yet, when the two survivors were put on trial, Kyoraku suggested with no hesitation that the two should be kept alive. He even stated some sort about 'life' which kind of moved everyone, even the Central 46. He was totally unpredictable.

"How's Mr. Coyote's first day in your homely division?"

Ukitake snapped out of his thoughts. Speaking of him, he was still taking his time; time to blend in with others, including the Captain himself.

"Actually, he slept the whole day," Ukitake replied with a smile. Though for some reasons, he really couldn't help but felt sad about him. "Somehow, I think he really hates me that much."

Kyoraku placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll manage to help him out, my friend. I believe you. Besides, you're irresistible, after all."

"You never failed to make my hopes up."

* * *

Grimmjow opened the door for them. Almost all men were sitting in front of an obviously long dining table. Though miraculously, they were lined up neatly and properly. Even with their eyes looking skeptically to both of them.

Yachiru jumped off his back and merrily ran away, leaving him behind just when he was about to ask who her father was among the group of men.

"Where did she go?" Grimmjow scratched the back of his head.

"Yo!" A voice called out from behind.

The Espada turned around and found none other than the third seat. He began to wonder why they always met each other at times like this.

"You came earlier than expected."

"I came across a little kid. She said she was looking for her father here. When we came in, she ran away."

Ikkaku frowned. "I knew a kid, but she doesn't have any biological father. Not to mention, she's also our—"

"Good evening, Captain Zaraki!" All men stood up and bowed respectfully, greeting their Captain a 'good evening'. In which, Yumichika taught them about what he called "Ethics".

* * *

Kira sighed. What was wrong with him, exactly? It started only with a small crush during their Academy days. Then, how come right until now it was developing? Into something more! It wasn't a simple crush anymore. It was already love! Love! Love! Love! Love!

The lieutenant found himself thinking more and more often about his crush. Just remembering the way his sempai teased him already made Kira blushed madly like crazy. He would even grin like an idiot to himself while signing some papers alone in his office.

He could have confessed to him. Though apparently, he couldn't. Since that person he loves very much was definitely straight, and was even after—if not, one of the sexiest woman in Soul Society. Kira believed he could never win the heart of that man. He also convinced himself that there was nothing special about him that could make someone attracted. He was just an emo guy who got betrayed by his two former captains, someone who needed sympathy and pity, and secretly in love with his sempai, his long time best friend.

Hisagi will never return the same feeling he have for him. He mentally noted that. He felt lucky enough to be his best friend, and that was enough for him. That was why no matter what, the blonde promised to himself that he'll never ever confess to Hisagi or to anyone about his unrequited, bittersweet, and hopeless affection towards him.

* * *

The dining room was unbelievably quiet for a division bunch of smelly and sweaty hotheaded fighting maniacs. Captain Zaraki sitting at the other far end, scanning the two rows of his men. On the other end of the table, he noticed Grimmjow sitting beside Ikkaku.

Zaraki smirked. "Heh. I saw ya' again. Forgive my late presence. Yachiru and I went to kill some goddamned hollows near Rukongai. Just a weakling that appears wherever it wanted."

"Yay! Ken-chan!" A familiar girly giggle rang into the Espada's ears. Yachiru hopped her way to Zaraki's shoulder. "Ken-chan, I told you we should get back to the candy store we passed by lately!" She tugged a handful of his belled hair as she pouted.

"What the hell? Just shaddap, it can wait." The Eleventh Division Captain scowled at her. In may not look like it, but he seemed like a Santa Clause with bags of candies and gifts when it comes to that certain kid.

"You're his father?!" Grimmjow asked rather loudly. A deep silence ensued. Everyone swallowed thickly as they looked at him wide-eyed. Translation: "You seemed crazy, dude."

Ikkaku recovered first with an 'ahem'. "Practically, they aren't. They are like… what you call it… uh… oh yeah, best friends," he answered him.

Yachiru nodded with a big smile. "Just like baldie and feather brows!"

"Okay, I got it. Somehow." Nope, not at all.

No one made a comment. They decided to proceed in eating their meal quietly instead.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Ikkaku was looking around for any sign of his friend when Grimmjow asked him. The third seat has been waiting for him for a while. They still haven't met each other for today. Matsumoto dragged Yumichika as early as possible to the world of living. They did mention about latest fashion sensations and some make-ups.

Curses.

After some fifty times of tapping a finger on the table, the long awaited person came in. Ikkaku didn't have to move to know who it was. With the spiritual pressure and the strawberry scented perfume filling the air, there was no mistake who it was.

"You're late, Yumichika."

"No, I'm not." He took notice that Grimmjow was beside his friend. He smirked as he glanced towards a certain Espada. "I simply went to bother myself to entertain our special guest."

* * *

Grimmjow almost choked his food, and that earned him another deathly glare from the pretty boy just across the table. Oh yeah, he forgot he was the fifth seat.

But he thought this division never recruited pansies?

Seriously, Yumichika didn't fit in for that position, for Grimmjow. What could you expect from a man with a pretty face that could put any woman to shame; someone with a lithe frame; somebody who was graceful enough in a way to be mistaken for a girl?

Nothing of course. He was certainly one of those flower-looking weaklings. And what was with those feathers thingy on his eyelash and eyebrow? He was way prettier without those! Never mind that he kicked him out of his room in a flash just this afternoon. That was a different story.

Another thing that surprised the Espada the most was their lieutenant. Geez, whoever retarded to place a kid, a small little girl, in that position?

Obviously, their Captain.

If Grimmjow will be asked how he could describe this division, three words: Bunch. Of. Weirdoes. Now, he wondered why they were considered the strongest and the toughest among the Thirteen Divisions. There was going to be a long, long, new life to live here, though.

* * *

Starrk woke up once again. But this time, it was because of a harsh coughing. What he could hear it was from a room beside. The Espada had no intentions of checking on it. Though for some reasons, the spiking spiritual pressure he felt urged him to do so.

What he saw next door made him panicked. With no second thought, he quickly rushed towards Ukitake's side coughing all the blood out of him.

He plopped himself beside Ukitake, and faced the ill man. He could feel a faint heat radiating from his skin. Not to mention, his rough coughing fit wouldn't stop.

Starrk was no doctor, but he wasn't dumb to tell that the man before him was fine and stable.

"I'm fine. Do-do… don't worry," Ukitake stated between coughs and with a blurry vision. Though difficult, he could still recognize the man. "This… is… normal."

"This is not normal anymore, idiot," Starrk muttered, while Ukitake simply flashed him a smile of apology. The Primera looked away and came closer to him. He was still not familiar with Soul Society, nor sending any hell butterflies to call for healers. It was up to him now. By rubbing some small circles soothingly on the other man's back, the coughing somehow ceased a bit easily.

"Thank you." Ukitake wiped some droplets of blood with the back of his hand. "I'm already okay. You can take a rest now."

Starrk huffed slightly. "You're quit a mess."

Yep, true. Thee white haired captain was almost red with his own blood splattered on front of his haori and on some edges of his white hair.

Ukitake reached out for a box of tissues then cleaned his bloodied hands. Starrk got a handful, and wiped Ukitake's lips and chin. Though startled at first, the Captain proceeded to his hair. Avoiding himself to stare at the Espada was quite difficult, actually.

But that doesn't mean he's concerned, Ukitake thought.

"There. All you have to do is to change your uniform. And please, rest."

Ukitake smiled. "I will. Thank you, again."

Starrk looked towards the closed door. "That's odd. I thought whenever you're having this attack; your third seats are always to the rescue."

"They're currently checking the whole division. But I think sooner or later, they'll—"

"Captain!" Kiyone and Sentaro called in unison as they both opened the door.

"Captain, I felt your spiritual pressure spiked so I came to check—"

"Shut up, idiotic girl! I'm the one who felt it first!"

"Cut it out, will you?! You just can't accept the fact that I'm far better than you when it comes to sensing Captain's spiritual pressure!"

"Don't talk nonsense!"

"Fat ass!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"Pig!"

Ukitake could feel another wave of nausea coming on the way.

Starrk walked towards the two coolly with lazy eyes. "Your Captain needs some tea, than you two fighting in front of him. Can both of you prepare it for him?"

Kiyone and Sentaro looked at each other before nodding. They went to the kitchen quietly.

"You sure know how to handle them."

"Experience."

* * *

"Ikkaku?"

The said man opened one eye."What is it?"

"I'm pretty, right?"

He grunted. "Yeah." Yes, if that will make his friend shut up while he was meditating.

Yumichika sighed in relief. "So, does that mean I'm more beautiful than him?"

"Him?"

The fifth seat rolled his eyes. "Duh, that arrogant feline."

"Grimmjow is not arrogant."

"Go on, defend your new best friend," Yumichika said sarcastically.

Ikkaku suddenly stood up. "The hell, Yumichika? What's wrong with you PMSing for half of the day?"

"You know that I wanted to maintain the title of 'The Prettiest Guy' here in our division. And it's just that he's a potential threat."

"Insecurity." The bald Shinigami snarled when Yumichika pouted. "As if that guy cares about his look."

"Hmfph! It's just that you couldn't appreciate the real essence of natural beauty."

Here we go again, Ikkaku thought. Another long and senseless beauty lesson from his friend. "Tch. Whatever."

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
